Naruto's Different Beginning
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: After the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter ran away from the wizarding world, finding himself in the village of Konoha, where he joined the ninja academy and became the fourth member of Team 7. Three years later, Harry and his team head to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue Genin Teams

Naruto's Different Beginning  
Prologue  
Genin Teams

One bright morning in the Village of Konoha, an ANBU, a black-ops ninja, burst into the Hokage's office. He was dressed in the standard black armor and cloak, a mask of a raccoon obscuring his identity.

"What is it?" the Hokage, an elderly man in charge of the village, asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll."

"What? Why would he do that? He passed the Genin Test tied for first rank, along with Uchiha Sasuke."

The ANBU sighed. "He says that it's because him and Sasuke were split up, as well as young Harry Potter and Haruno Sakura. He claims that he was promised that him, Sasuke, Harry, and Sakura would be placed on the same team, and they were not."

"Very well, change the teams and alert the students tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"You're going to allow the fox to get away with this?" the ANBU asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did promise him that they would be on the same team, but I was in an important meeting when the teams were decided. Believe it or not, those four will make a perfect team, especially under Kakashi. And his name is Naruto, not fox. You must learn to respect him. It isn't, after all, his fault that the Kyuubi was sealed in his body." With this said, Professor Sarutobi left the room, headed to the woods where Naruto was hidden.

In those woods, a boy with brilliant blonde hair and stunning blue eyes shook with fury as he practiced the techniques in the Forbidden Scroll.

"How dare they? They broke their promise! Not only splitting up Sasuke and I, but Sakura and Harry as well! They will pay for doing this to us!"

A twig snapped, and the young teenager whirled around to face the Hokage. "Why did you back out of your promise?" he ordered.

"Naruto, they decided the teams when I was not there. At the moment, I was in a meeting with Albus Dumbledore. But the teams have been changed; I kept my promise."

"Good. But¼ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Why him?" Naruto demanded as he processed what the Hokage, also known as Professor Sarutobi, had just said.

"Your team will be going to Hogwarts in September three years from now. You have until then to train as well as you can. Of course, training will continue while you are there, but you will not have as much time there as you do here."

"Thank you, but I don't want to go to England, so don't expect me to be happy about it!"

"I never thought that you would be," Professor Sarutobi responded calmly, ignoring the harsh voice of the young boy, a voice created by the scorn of the villagers. The villagers hated him, for on his stomach lay the seal of a nine-tailed fox demon named Kyuubi. Kyuubi went on a killing spree, killing many of the villagers thirteen years before, and most of the people of Konoha never forgot the fear of death, looking upon Naruto with fear and hate as if he was the demon himself.


	2. Chapter 1 Three Years Later

Naruto's Different Beginning  
Chapter 1  
Three Years Later

Three years later, on September first, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Harry Potter, and Haruno Sakura sat on a red steam engine called _The Hogwarts Express_, headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place Harry had ran away from only months before Naruto stole the Forbidden Seal. In the third and final task of an event called The Triwizard Tournament, Harry had witnessed the murder of a classmate and the rebirth of a madman named Lord Voldemort, who had killed Harry's parents when said boy was only one. Realizing the world would look to him to defeat him, Harry ran, not wanting to be the savior for a world that had treated him with scorn several times over a four year time period. It didn't help that the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, had refused to remove Harry from his aunt and uncle's house, even after Harry admitted that his family had abused him regularly since his third birthday; the day he had levitated a toy Dudly, Harry's overweight cousin, had been playing with to him. That had been Harry's first use of magic, and it had cost him greatly.

"I am not looking forward to this at all," Harry, a seventeen-year-old boy with emerald green eyes and shaggy black hair that hid a lightning bolt scar on his forhead, told his friends regretfully.

"I know, it can't be easy, going back to the place you tried to run away from," Sakura replied sympathetically, pushing a strand of pink hair out of her green eyes with annoyance.

"How do you think your old friends will react to you being back?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I only came because you guys were invited. I think it's ridiculous that everyone in this place automatically assumes I'll come to the rescue and defeat Voldemort. I was only fourteen when I ran, it was foolish of them to believe I had any real chance. I was lucky during my first years at Hogwarts, but luck doesn't last forever."

"I think you are very brave to come back after the headmaster refused to take you away from your abusive family," Sakura told him.

"Yeah, I'm just scared that Sirius will be mad at me for running," Harry sighed, thinking of his godfather fondly. The man couldn't take Harry, as he was a fugitive, falsy accused of leading Voldemort to the Potter's home the night Lily and James Potter died. Harry, however, knew the truth, and was one of the few people he'd missed while in Konoha.

"Hey, you needed to get away, and they should have seen that," Naruto lectured. "They can't expect you to not be affected by a student being murdered in front of you, or seeing the return of an evil man who killed your parents."

"Naruto! Since when do you have a brain?" Sasuke taunted, his head with spiky black hair tilted to the side.

Naruto scowled, crossed his arms, and glared at Sasuke, hurt that his boyfriend would say such a mean thing to him.

Sasuke closed his black eyes, and appeared to not care that he had obviously hurt Naruto. But Harry could tell that the younger boy was actually quite mad at himself, he just refused to show it.

The train ride passed quickly and peacefully, as the two boys made up quickly, like always, and the four waited until every other carriage left five minutes before them before heading to the castle that made up the school themselves.

The entered the castle and approached the double doors of the Great Hall, where the last student had just been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Harry then pushed open the Great Hall doors. Needless to say, four people in heavy black coats barging into the school would make people nervous when a war _wasn't _raging outside the castle walls, and thus they were met with hundreds of wands aiming at their chests, courtesy of the staff and students.

"Ah, you don't remember me. I'm hurt, Headmaster, I'm hurt!" Harry told the old professor.

Dumbledore's periwinkle blue eyes widened. "H...Harry?" he asked in amazement. Harry and his friends pushed down their hoods.

"Where have you been?" Hagrid, half-giant who worked as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher as well as the grounds and games keeper, asked in shock.

"Japan, with Kakashi Sensei," he replied nonchalantly.

Dumbledore turned to his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Why did you have him?" he demanded.

Kakashi looked at Harry, who nodded.

"We found him on the edge after running away three years ago, and we decided to adopt him as one of our own when he told us his story," he said simply.

"Well, then, Harry, why don't you go sit down at your table while your friends here are sorted?" Professor Dumbledore asked, hoping against hope that Harry still followed his orders like the pawn he was meant to be.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I will be resorted, or I leave, and refuse to help you fight Voldemort," Harry said harshly.

"Really? Well, I assure you, Potter, the Light side will not need your help," a tall, lankly man with greasy black hair and cold black eyes sneered, "there is no reason we need you to fight, or your friends."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Professor Snape of Potions. You're looking at the best five ninja's in Konoha," Sakura spoke up.

The hall gasped; everyone knew about the Konoha Ninja Assassins from legends that old families had passed down for centuries without knowing why.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Very well, then, why don't you all step up to be sorted," he ordered them reluctantly, temporarily accepting that he couldn't win the battle at that exact moment without raising suspicion. When they began to reply, they were stopped by their sensei.

_"Cell Seven! You are to be sorted into different houses, so all houses will be protected," _he told them in Japanese.

They nodded, and, after introducing the three sixteen year olds, they each stepped up to the Sorting Hat.

In the end, after much arguing, Harry was sorted into Slytherin, Sasuke was sorted into Ravenclaw, Naruto was sorted into Gryffindor, and Sakura was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Soon, the feast as over, and they all retired in their own house dormitories, hoping to be well rested for training the next morning.


	3. Chapter 2 Training Conversations

Naruto's Different Beginning  
Chapter 3  
Training Conversations

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei? Why was Professor Dumbledore surprised to see us when he's the one who arranged our visit?" Sakura asked her jounin leader during their early morning training session.

"Well," Kakashi replied, "it's not us he was surprised to see, it was Harry. Remember, Harry showed up a month before you graduated from the Academy, and we didn't see any reason to tell Dumbledore we had a student of his in our town. In fact, the Hokage wanted to _hide_ it, as Harry had told us what had happened to him."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense," Sakura said to herself quietly.

"Oy, Sakura!" Harry yelled to his fiancé.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, it's time for breakfast!"

"Alright! Coming!" Sakura ran over to the four males, and the five of them walked into the Great Hall, each of them going to their own tables for the morning meal.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" asked a boy with bright red hair as Naruto sat down in the empty seat across the table from him.

"That's right, and you are…?" Naruto replied.

The boy smiled. "Ron Weasley," he said, "and this is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Hermione, a girl with curly brown hair and eyes, said as she shook hands with the blonde-haired ninja.

"Nice to meet you, as well," Naruto said as he began to eat his meal. "Oh, this is good!"

"What, you've never had pancakes and sausage before?" Ron asked in shock.

"No, we don't have this in the village… we don't eat much western food at all," Naruto informed the two British teens.

"Oh? Why not?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well, it's fattening, and it's important that we stay in shape, considering fighting is kind of in the job description."

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out from the Ravenclaw table, interrupting his conversation.

"Oh, excuse me," Naruto told the two Gryffindor's as he stood and walked over to Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke?" the blonde questioned his boyfriend.

"_Make sure to keep an eye out on anyone suspicious during classes, students and teachers alike," _the Uchiha warned in Japanese.

"Sure."

"How was everyone's classes?" Sakura questioned that night after dinner.

"Boring, all the teachers did was go over theories, which we already know, thanks to Harry, besides, it's not like we need this stuff," Naruto responded.

"Good point. I can't wait to cause an uproar when I refuse to do magic," Harry grinned.

"The thing I'm worried about is getting detention."

"Sasuke, we can do anything we need with chakra," Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next will definitely make up for it!


	4. Chapter 3 YOU HAVE A CHILD!

Naruto's Different Beginning  
Chapter 3  
YOU HAVE A CHILD!

The next morning after training, the four sat together at the Slytherin table, talking quietly in Japanese. The doors of the great hall slammed open for the second time in under twelve hours, interrupting their conversation.

_"Iruka-sensei," _Sakura spoke up in the quiet of the Great Hall, _"you're here."_ The brown-haired man namedIruka stood tall in the doorway, two pink blanket-wrapped bundles in his arms.

Sakura and Naruto both stood, walking over and each taking a bundle from him.

_"Thanks for bringing them to us, Iruka-sensei, we wouldn't have made it through the year without them," _Naruto said thankfully, gazing lovely at the pink bundle in his arms. _"I missed you, Aihisa."_

_"It was only a few days, Naruto," _Sasuke spoke up as he walked over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend firmly.

_"Yes, but…" _

_"It's alright, Naruto, we understand. I felt the same way about Kaiya," _Harry told his best friend. Over at a table decorated boldly in red and gold, two teens, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with bright red hair, looked at each other in confusion.

"Since when does Harry know Japanese?" Ron whispered loudly to the girl.

"I don't know, Ron, but I'm going to find out," she hissed back before turning back to the party in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but could you please speak English and explain what's going on?"

The four whirled around, Sakura and Naruto carefully, to see that Professor Dumbledore had walked over.

"This is Aihisa, our daughter," Naruto told the old headmaster, motioning to Sasuke as well as himself, "and Sakura is holding her and Harry's daughter, Kaiya."

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A CHILD! YOU'RE ONLY SEVENTEEN, HARRY POTTER!" the bushy-haired girl yelled in shock and rage.

"Yes, I have a child, Hermione, what of it?"

"You're not old enough to have children! Besides, it's wrong to do… that… before marriage!"

"What, sex? Get over yourself, Hermione! You don't know what's been going on since I left, so don't lecture me!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO LECTURE YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CHILDREN BEFORE MARRIAGE!"

"The only reason we aren't married, Hermione Granger, is because we haven't had time! So drop it! Besides, Naruto and Sasuke have a child, and they're only sixteen! And so is Sakura!  
"YOU ALLOWED A FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL TO HAVE YOUR CHILD? ARE YOU NUTS! AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT'S NOT REALLY THEIR CHILD, THEY'RE BOTH GUYS!"

"Don't you dare speak like that to us, lady, you don't know us. So I was fifteen when I conceived Kaiya, what does my age have to do with it? It's not a big deal where I'm from, ninja tend to die young; it's a dangerous job. If they have a family at all, they start them young. If they don't, they'll likely never have one," Sakura said in a deadly quiet tone.

"And just because I didn't give both to Aihisa, doesn't mean I'm not her 'mother,' she's my child; we adopted her in a blood ritual," Naruto informed the silent hall, gently rocking his tiny baby girl.

"Mother? You can't be a mother, you're a guy!" Ron spoke up.

Sasuke saw red. He lunged, pushing Ron into the wall. "If you so much as glance at my family the wrong, way, I'll kill you," he hissed in a deadly tone, his harsh words echoing around the room.

"He didn't do anything to you! Let him go!" Hermione yelled at him, trying to pull Sasuke off of her redheaded boyfriend.

Sasuke pushed her away. "Naruto and Aihisa belong to me, if you mess with them you have to deal with me. That goes to everyone! You got that?"

The hall was silent, fearful of Sasuke's rage.

"YOU GOT THAT!" he screamed.

Some version of the word 'yes' passed through every mouth in the hall nervously. That is, everyone but Ron and Hermione, and they deeply regretted it the next morning.

Sasuke's fingers flew into hand signs furiously, and the two fell unconscious instantly.

"You may be here to protect our school, but you can't go around threatening our students, child," Professor Dumbledore told Sasuke sternly.

Sasuke growled. "No one harms my family. Never again, not after last time."

"I assure you no one will harm them, there's no reason to be so protective."

"No reason to be protective! You try having your loved one and your child, only a baby, kidnapped and tortured for a week and not end up protective!"


End file.
